Sentidos
by Cath Black
Summary: Qualquer um tem sua alma gemea e ela pode estar tao proxima que nem percebemos. ShortFic fic TL.


Nenhum som, de nada sendo feito ou qualquer ruído para dar indícios que tinha alguém por perto. Mas ela estava lá. Sentada no sofá perdida no mundo de seus pensamentos. Mundo _Confuso_ dizer. Milhares e milhares de informações entrando e saindo de sua bela cabecinha ruiva...flutuando e voando como se pudessem se espalhar por todo aquele grande salão.

_Porque?. _Aquela pergunta por mais que ela tentasse, insistia em ficar grudada no seu _mundo confuso de pensamentos._ Suspirou pesadamente, como se naquele gesto todas as suas perguntas inúteis e preocupações perturbadas abandonassem de vez seu cérebro.

Continuou a observar a lareira. A madeira sendo totalmente engolida pela chamas vermelhas e douradas do fogo, o mesmo se abaixando bem devagar dando o alerta de que dali a pouco o seu brilho tão vivo ia acabar. E mesmo assim lá estava ele... ainda brilhando fortemente para quem quiser ficar lá o observando seu lindo espetáculo de cores e luz.

Não devia está ficar ali até àquela hora da noite. Provavelmente já passava das duas da manhã. Ela era monitora- chefe agora, não podia ficar dando maus exemplos e indo se deitar a altas horas da madrugada. Não, não podia. Se Mcgonagall a pegasse provavelmente perderia a monitoria ou cumpriria alguma detenção completamente insuportável.

Mas não conseguia...de jeito nenhum conseguia pregar aqueles olhos, de jeito nenhum conseguia deitar e dormir tranqüilamente, de jeito nenhum conseguia com que seu bendito cérebro parasse de trabalhar, de jeito nenhum conseguia parar de pensar _nele._

_Porque?_ De novo aquela maldita pergunta. Não sabia mais quantos "porquês" tinha passado por sua cabeça só aquela noite. Não sabia... Porque não sabia?

_Droga!_ Pensou. _Isso não pode está acontecendo comigo, não pode!_ Bateu com força no braço do sofá onde estava apoiada. Depois, ao mesmo tempo que havia ficado brava em segundos, voltou ao normal. Era incrível como seus sentimentos e emoções podia mudar em apenas alguns segundos. Apoio à cabeça no mesmo braço do artefato que havia batido e suspirou novamente.

Não podia ficar assim por muito tempo. De manhã seria seu primeiro dia de aula no Sétimo ano e também seu primeiro dia como monitora. Mas não conseguia...por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir.

_Maldito seja!_ Pensou. Estava dando até vontade de chorar...Como? Como ela fez isso? Aliás... _Como ele conseguiu fazer com que ela fizesse aquilo?_ Logo ela...Que nunca baixou se quer por um minuto sua impermeável barreira. Logo ela que sempre o respondia com total grosseria e completa sanidade...Como ele fez isso?

A verdade é que nesse verão todo que se passou, ela não conseguiu tira-lo de jeito nenhum de sua cabeça. Andava sempre distraída, suspirando e logo se reprimindo por ter pensando em algo tão tão tão... Absurdo?

"_Não, não é tão absurdo assim..." _Uma voizinha chata no seu sub-cociente lhe disse.

Como não é? – ela perguntou àquela voz num tom bem baixo, como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse falando com ela e não sua própria consciência.

" _Claro que não é! Admita você está apaixo..."_

NÃO! – disse reprimindo completamente aquela voz, levantando sua cabeça do braço do sofá. – não é verdade. Não por ele... – ela murmurou, e logo passou a bela imagem do rapaz na sua mente.

Os cabelos negros como breu bem bagunçados, o que era sua marca registrada, os discretos óculos de aros redondos que emolduravam os belos olhos castanhos salpicados por um verde escuro, o que dava a ele um ar de mistério e o inconfundível e absolutamente belo sorriso, que derretia o coração de qualquer garota que fosse lhe dirigido.

Há dois anos com certeza ela nunca faria parte dessas garotas. Tolas e estúpidas que sempre se entregam aos caprichos dele, achando que ele iria ficar com elas para sempre. Mas não... ele nunca ficava com nenhuma. Sempre as usava com um objeto de diversão própria, como um mero brinquedo que ele podia fazer tudo que bem entendesse.

Mas agora...agora ela estava se sentindo como uma dessa garotas, tola e estúpida que sempre se arrepia quando ele sorri. Que não para de pensar nele nenhum segundo.

Isso começou a acontecer no final do ano passado. Logo no inicio ela ficava com raiva de vê-lo saindo com as outras garotas. Depois ela começou a observa-lo mais em tudo que ele fazia e...e... na verdade foi tão rápido que ela nem tinha percebido. Suspirou novamente pegando uma almofada vermelha e abraçando com força.

Aquele idiota. Se ele estava pensando que ela iria se entregar como as outras, ele estava muito enganado. Se ele estava pensando que ela ia se arrastar aos seus pés e fazer parte de seus fãs clubes idiotas, só se estivesse completamente louca.

Não! Ela não era igual às outras... Ela não ia ser enganada. Ela não ia se jogar de um precipício achando que ia voar se já sabia que ia cair. Não! Ele não iria de hipótese nenhuma brincar com ela e nem com seus sentimentos. Se ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele era melhor medir distancia.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos esmeraldas, traçando um caminho até o seu queixo.

Ela não queria se ferir, como sabia que várias meninas já sofreram. Apertou ainda mais a almofada em seus delicados braços. Apoiou o resto na mesma e voltou a observar o fogo.

Não queria ser como as outras. Não queria ser uma qualquer, para ele. Queria ser a única, mas sabia quer era impossível para aquele conquistador barato. Maldito, arrogante, Tirano e insuportavelmente _lindo_.

_Tiago. _Ela pensou.

Evans? – alguém falou do auto da escada em caracol – o que está fazendo aí?

Lílian virou o rosto para se deparar com a imagem de alguém descendo as escadas ao encontro dela.

> >

Lílian...

Um simples substantivo próprio com apenas seis letras, mas que por mais que ele tentasse não saia de sua mente. Um nome que soava como uma leve brisa anunciando a doce chegada da primavera.

Mexeu-se pela milésima vez na cama. Na verdade, ele não queria tirar aquele nome de sua mente. Queria que ele ficasse ali, guardado a sete chaves no seu cérebro...assim como no seu peito, assim como a dona do nome.

Os belos cabelos vermelhos, descendo como uma bela cascata de fogo pelos seus ombros delicados. Os irresistíveis olhos verdes, que brilhavam intensamente como duas pedras preciosas. Os lábios rosados e carnudos, que tantas vezes lhe dera vontade de beijar e que sorriam num gesto tão delicado e lindo.

Pena que nenhum sorriso dela, já fora dirigido a ele. Aquela era a Evans. "A minha Lily" pensou.

Lembrava-se muito bem de quando começou a gostar dela. Ah...como se lembrava. No início tudo não passou de um desafio. Sim...um simples desafio. No começo do quinto ano tinha a chamado para sair, como fazia com todas a meninas que se interessava. Aí que veio a bomba. Ela o olhou com seus olhos de esmeraldas e lhe disse bem claramente: Não!

Não... – ele falou baixinho.

Fora a primeira garota que havia recusa um convite dele. A primeira que lhe disse aquele simples advérbio de negação. A primeira que resistiu ao seu charme e lhe disse na cara um "não" tão bem elaborado.

E desde então, só isso que ele ouvi soar dos lábios dela. Um "não".

Antes tentava de todo jeito chamar a atenção dela: Se exibindo com o pomo de ouro, azarando outros alunos, e mexendo no seu cabelo. Mas nunca ela prestava atenção nele. Nunca ela se dava a delicadeza de olhá-lo.

Alias, o olhava sim. Sempre brigava e gritava com ele, quando ele fazia algo de errado e sempre lhe dirigia um olhar de desprezo ou desaprovação. Isso fazia com que o desafio aumentasse. O que ele adorava. O que era Tiago Potter sem um desafio?

Mas aquela simples brincadeira começou a ficar séria. Virou uma obsessão. Ele queria aquela ruivinha para ele, queria que ela lhe desce atenção e que gostasse dele assim com as outras garotas. Queria que ela o olhasse de um jeito diferente. Queria...que...que...

Ele se mexeu mais uma vez, mas agora ficou de barriga para cima olhando para o teto, que por causa da sua miopia ficou um pouco embaçado, já que estava sem óculos. Voltou a pensar...

Queria que ela o tratasse das mesma forma que tratava suas amigas e todas as pessoas que conviviam com ela.

Já havia conversado com o Remo sobre isso. Ele sempre o mais sensato dos marotos e com certeza diria-lhe o que estava havendo. Lupin ouviu tudo com atenção o que Tiago falava.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou te uma parte da conversa...

(FlashBack)

_Então Remo o que eu tenho? Nunca fiquei assim por nenhuma garota?_

_Um pequeno sorriso havia brotado dos lábios de Lupin_

_- O que foi? – Tiago perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada – Nunca me viu Aluado? _

_- Tiago, Tiago, Tiago...é, finalmente aconteceu... – Remo aumentou o sorriso e analisou cada fibra de confusão no rosto de Potter._

_- Aconteceu o que Remo?_

_- Você está apaixonado, Pontas... Está realmente gostando da Evans..._

_Eu? Apaixonado? Pela Evans? Você só pode está brincando..._

_- Não! Não estou..._

_Mas...mas... eu nunca...nunca...me apaixonei por ninguém Remo..._

_- E! Eu sei Pontas... Mas tudo tem sua primeira vez, não é mesmo?_

_- É...- Tiago respondeu ainda meio inseguro de seu novo sentimento - E aí Aluado_? _O que eu faço para conquistar a Evans?_

_Isso só você pode descobrir..._

(Fim do FlashBabk)

Sim...só ele podia descobrir, mas isso estava ficando cada vez mais impossível. Aquela garota era realmente difícil de se entender. "Mas deve ser por isso que eu me apaixonei por ela" pensou ele.

Fez de tudo! Tentou de tudo para conquistá-la. Tentou fazer ciúmes, tentou impressioná-la no quadribol e até nas notas que ele tirava, que eram muito boas.

Mas não. Ela nunca mudou sua opinião. Nunca teve nenhuma pontinha de orgulho ou ciúmes, nunca! Não sabia mais o que fazer! Não sabia mais como tentar...

"Droga" pensou.

Sirius tinha razão. A Evans tinha deixado ele doente. Tudo o que ele fazia agora era para que ela ficasse feliz ou para chamar sua atenção. Tudo era dirigido a ela. Tudo, tudo,tudo!

Ele se levantou devagar, pegou seus óculos na cabaceira da cama e foi em direção da janela. Abriu–a devagar e sentiu o leve vento da noite passar por seu rosto.

Tinha essa mania desde pequeno. Sempre quando estava aflito ou procurando alguma resposta, observava a noite. As estrelas brilhando numa bela seqüência de luz. A lua iluminando cada lugar, como uma mãe protetora guiando seus filhos. E a mais perfeita escuridão que ficava o céu. Adorava ver isso. O fazia lembrar de...

Não! Fechou a janela, para que aquele pensamento saísse de sua mente.

Tinha que parar com isso...já estava ficando louco!

Sim...ele estava ficando louco...Louco pela Lílian. Completamente maluco por ela. Tinha que conquistá-la. Tinha que convencê-la de que realmente gostava dela, de que realmente estava apaixonado, que se passasse mais um ano sem ela, iria ficar realmente doido.

Encostou sua testa na janela e começou a batê-la de leve na mesma, tentando achar uma resposta. Seus óculos começaram a descer pelo nariz, mas ele os recuperou bem a tempo.

Ouviu os roncos de Rabicho ficarem mais altos e deu uma ultima pancada fraca na cabeça. Endireitou-se e se dirigiu para sua cama. Pegou seu roupão marrom e vestiu-o. Sirius se mexeu na cama, resmungando algo que ele não entendeu.

Pontas passou com cuidado pela cama de Aluado para não acorda-lo. Mexeu a maçaneta da porta com cautela e saiu do quarto. Era melhor pensar no salão comunal, onde provavelmente não acordaria os outros marotos e estava mais quieto.

Começou a descer as escadas até detectar, uma pessoa sentada na poltrona frente lareira. Cabelos ruivos e um roupão branco que cobria sua roupa de dormir...era uma garota.

Evans? –ele falou ainda oalto da escada – o que está fazendo aí?

Ela apenas virou a cabeça para ver quem era, enquanto ele descia as escadas.

> >

Nada de sua conta Potter... – respondeu a pergunta do rapaz virando o rosto e tentando se controlar para resistir a ele.

Se não fosse de minha conta não perguntaria. – ele disse terminando de descer o ldegrau e chegando perto dela.

Não te devo nenhuma explicação – _"Calma Lílian... Você apenas tem que trat-lo como sempre tratou, com indiferença"_ pensou se endireitando no sofá.

Acho que não deveria ar aqui... Agora você é monitora –chefe, não? A Minerva não vai gostar nada se te vir, a essa hora... – ele disse sentando-se em outro sofá.

Mas você também não deveria ar fora da cama Potter, por que se levantou? Tem algum Bicho-papão lá em cima? – perguntou tentando colocar um tom de sarcasmo na voz, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

Não... outra coisa me fez levantar... - ele respondeu éobservando o fogo, o que antes quem olhava era ela.

Lílian o analisou atentamente. Os cabelos rebeldes como sempre, as chamas refletindo nos seus óculos... como ele estava...como ele estava.. "Não!" . Virou a cabeça. Não podia pensar assim. Tinha que resistir, tinha que ser forte. "Só mais um ano Lílian, você consegue"

Apertou com força com punho e fechou os olhos para melhor se controlar. "_tenho que medir distncia"_ uma parte do seu consciente falava, mas outra dizia: "_Fique perto dele" _mas essa claro, era a mais ignorava.

Enquanto Lílian ficava mais confusa do que já estava só pela simples presença do rapaz, o mesmo tentava achar alguma maneira de falar para ela. "_Claro, essa é uma ótima oportunidade"_ pensou. Mas estava nervoso, provavelmente ela não iria acreditar, malt-lo como sempre.

Bem... já vou me deitar...- ela disse simplesmente, levantando-se e se dirigindo escada. Não seria bom ficar mais ali. Não, quando ele estava lá para colocar tudo a perder.

Espere! – ele segurou seu com delicadeza, de modo que ela parasse de andar. – Se minha presença incomoda, não precisa se retirar, deixe que eu mesmo o faça.

Não é isso... – respondeu se virando, sua fase um pouco corada pela reação repentina dele – Estou realmente com sono.

Mentira Mas porque mentiu? Nunca teve necessidade de -lo bem. Por que fez isso agora? Será por que ele tomou uma atitude _madura?_ devagar da mão do maroto.

Bem...é que...que...eu...gostaria de falar com você, Evans – ele finalmente disse.

Sobre o que? – perguntou tentando novamente colocar um ar de superioridade para que ele não percebesse que ela vacilou por um instante, mas fracassando novamente – Já disse que estou com sono e preciso dormir. E te aconselho a fazer o mesmo, pois se a McGonagall aparecer e te pegar aqui pode até sobrar para mim e...

Por favor... prometo não tomar muito seu tempo – interrompeu ele – por favor...

O que você quer? – ela disse não resistindo ao charme dele, mas fazendo uma voz autoritária.

Bem... é que... sei que você acha que não verdade, sei que você pode não acreditar, nem eu mesmo acreditei de primeira , mas isso começou a ficar mas e... e... mexendo demais comigo, passei o verão inteiro arranjando um modo de te falar isso e de te convencer de verdade. Eu já estou ficando doido com essa história e...

Fale logo Potter, não tenho a noite toda

Ele respirou fundo.

Evans, eu gosto de você. Gosto realmente de você. Não é só uma paixonite besta e nem uma coisa passageira, eu ... eu... realmente estou apaixonado. – ele terminou e ficou olhando para as íris verdes da garota, esperando uma resposta.

Acabou? – ela perguntou simplesmente.

Ele franziu a testa confuso.

Bom... agora já vou dormir...

O que? Espere! Por que está fazendo isso? – ele disse quase gritando.

Fale baixo para não acordar os alunos, Potter! - ela o repreendeu.

POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? – ele repetiu a pergunta sem abaixar o tom, estava preste a . O que ela estava pensando? Ele de se declarar e ela simplesmente diz que vai dormir? Quem ela pensa que é?

Eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra que você diz! E fale mais baixo se não amanha com a professora.

Como assim não acredita? O que tem de errado com você garota? Heim?

Não tem nada de errado comigo, Tiago Potter. Só que não acredito em você, não sou como as outras, você não vai brincar comigo, você não vai me fazer de idiota, não vai! Sei que você essas coisas para todas as garotas, para que elas fiquem contigo e depois se desfaz delas.

Não! Com você é diferente Evans! Você é diferente para mim!

Claro, por isso me quer na sua lista! Por que sou diferente e não vai admitir que nenhuma garota diga um "não"! – ela o interrompeu. Não agüentava mais, tinha que falar tudo.

Não! Eu nunca sentir isso por ninguém! Ninguém Evans! Só por você não paro de pensar em você, você não sai em nenhum momento de minha mente!

Pare! – ela pois a mão no ouvido e se distanciou mais dele – Pare de mentir! Você não tem vergonha? Seu mentiroso!

Não estou mentindo Lílian! – mãos do ouvidos – não estou mentindo...

Me solte! – ela se soltou – Não vou mudar de opinião! Não vou cair nessa! Procure outra para fazer de idiota – embora doesse falar para ele para procurar outra, ela não queria ser mais uma tidele.

Como você é teimosa! Não existe outra! Não tem outra! Só você! VOCE!

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Tinha de admitir o que ele falava era muito bonito e que nunca ninguém se declarara assim para ela, mas era tudo armação, tudo treinado, da boca para fora.

Acredite em mim...

Se ponha no meu lugar Potter. Pense bem na minha situação: Você já namorou um terço ou a metade da escola, fica azarando as pessoas e não para de bagunçar nas aulas. Você namoraria uma pessoa assim?

Oque você tem que entender é que eu amadureci esse verão. Deixe eu te mostrar, te provar que eu realmente cresci por você! – ele começou a se aproximar dela devagar - Me dê chance Lílian... por favor...

Potter...

Eu prometo que não vai se arrepender. – ele tocou em sua face devagar, o que a fez arrepiar-se.

Não... – ela sussurrou baixinho, mas alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse.

Shhhh... – ele pois o dedo indicador sobre os lábios rosados da garota. Seu rosto foi se aproximando devagar do dela e suas mãos descendo até seus ombros.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente sem ação. Parece que o que tinha restado da sua impermeável barreira de defesa, havia se desmoronado. A única coisa que via era as íris castanhas do rapaz. Foi fechando seus olhos devagar medida que sua face se aproximavam cada vez mais da .

Ele roçou seus lábios no dela por um instante ate que a beijou. Naquele momento não existia mais nada nem ninguém, só os dois. Lílian deixou -se levar por aquele momento que sonhara desde o verão. E Tiago... Ah... Tiago estava com seu coração a mil, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente conseguira beijar aquela ruivinha, a sua ruivinha.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto macio dele, o acariciando devagar enquanto, a mão do garoto repousava na cintura dela. Pareciam estar nas nuvens. Viajando sobre o mar, deixando que o vento os levasse. Tiago mal podia acreditar, estava tão feliz que seria capaz de gritar naquele momento para quem quisesse ouvir que a amava. Que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

O beijo foi interrompido devagar por Lílian. Ela se afastou dele, pondo a mão nos lábios, fechou os olhos por um instante e voltou a abri-los. Outra gdesceu pelo seu rosto.

Tiago observou a pequena gota que descia pelo belo rosto de Lílian com uma grande decepção no peito. Tinha feito a chorar. Nunca! Nunca desde quando conheceu Lílian Evans a viu chorar. E ele tinha conseguido fazer com que uma descesse daqueles belos olhos de esmeraldas.

Desculpe... não queria que chorasse. Não queria vê-la triste. Por um segundo eu até pensei que de mim, mas... vejo que me enganei. Não se preocupe Evans, não vou mais insistir nisso! Vou te deixar em paz.

Ele lhe deu as costas e se virou para a escada.

_"Você vai deixa-lo escapar?"_ Aquela voz lhe disse de novo. "_Vai deixar ele sair de_ _sua vida assim? Você é uma idiota! Não o deixe! Você o ama"_

"Mas ele vai me ferir, vai me abandonar". Sua sanidade tentava lutar contra seu coração. "Vai me largar fez com as outras!"

_"Sua medrosa! Então o ecae fique chorando pelos cantos. Fique pelo resto de sua vida sem ele e lamentando por não ter tentado. Á vida é cheia de tentativas. As vezes você perde, mas as vezes você ganha. Tente talvez você possa ganhar!"_

"Acho que tem razão. Tenho que tentar, mesmo que ele me largue! Tem uma primeira vez para tudo, então quero que meu primeiro desengano seja com Tiago"

Tiago! – chamou, ele já estava no alto da escada.

Ele apenas virou o rosto. Ela fundo e subiu as escadas correndo, até ficar de frente para ele.

Eu...eu ... que te devo desculpas. Acho que esses anos todos, nós dois agimos errado. Sempre te tratei mal e... e...te julgava. Se você realmente amadureceu, como ... eu...- ela abaixou a cabeça – eu te darei uma chance...

Os olhos de Tiago tomaram um brilho jamais visto por ninguém. A felicidade que ele ficou naquele momento nenhum ser vivo ficaria com nada que acontece . Sua vontade era de gritar e pular. Lílian disse que lhe daria uma chance, a mulher que ele mais ama no mundo disse que lhe daria uma chance.

Lílian, isso...isso é verdade? – perguntou com uma sorriso de orelha á orelha – você vai realmente me dar uma chance?

Sim. Mas com uma condição... – ela disse um pequeno sorriso brotando seus lábios.

Qual quer uma... – ele respondeu.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe disse olhando nos olhos

Que você nunca me deixe. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Nunca vou te deixar Lílian. Nunca... Vou sempre ficar do seu lado e sempre te protegerei...

Promete? – ela perguntou.

Prometo – ele a abraçou muito forte. Como nunca havia abraçado alguém na vida. A sensação de ter a sua ruivinha em seus braços era tão maravilhoso, que ele poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Assim como ela.

Ele se separou dela. E a olhou com ternura. Como ela era perfeita. Completamente linda como um anjo. O seu anjo.

Ela também o olhou da mesma forma. Agora não tinha medo de se ferir. Sabia que ele ficaria com ela para sempre e que nunca a deixaria, como ele mesmo disse.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou novamente.

Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, eles se amavam. Um amor jamais visto em nenhum lugar e em nenhuma época. Tão forte que podia vencer o mal e até mesmo morte. Tão puro que a cada batida dos corações era um novo sentimento, uma nova emoção. Tão lindo em cada gesto era uma nova descoberta. Um amor que podia abalar qualquer sentido.

**Fim**

Ok! Me impolguei nessa short fic! Hehehe! Ela é dedicada a minha migona q eu amo do coração, Lari Freaza! Te Dolluu!

Mas gente! Plix comentem! Mesmo se tiver horrorosa,Uma merda, Se tiver boa, me falei plix! Bjuxxx


End file.
